Iron Man (film)
Iron Man is an American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics-superhero Iron Man. The production was directed by Jon Favreau and went on april 14, 2008 world premiere in Sydney . Iron Man was nominated for Academy Awards for the picture and the sound reproduction. It got more than ten other film awards actually awarded, including a Satellite Award for mounting Than Lebental and Saturn Awards for best science fiction film, both the Director Favreau as lead actor Robert Downey Jr. Content hide 1 Plot 1.1 Introduction 1.2 Stark is Iron Man 1.3 Epilogue 2 Cast Background 3 3.1 Production 3.2 Comments 3.3 worth knowing 3.4 Connections with other movies 4 awards and nominations 5 external link PlotEdit Read warning: text below contains details about the content and/or the end of the story. IntroductionEdit Tony Stark (Downey Jr.) was a technical wonder child that graduated from the MIT at the age of 17 and then took over his father's business on his 21st. The company develops weapons. It makes him a carefree multimillionaire and womaniser. He has never done much to social contacts. The three men in his life that are still next to him business contacts in the form of his personal assistant Pepper Potts (Gwyneth Paltrow), his right hand at Stark Industries Obadiah Stane (Jeff Bridges) who led the company in Tony's youth, and his friend within the u.s. forces Lt. Col. James ' Rhodey ' Rhodes (Terrence Howard). Of the consequences of its weapon development and sales is Stark didn't wake up. He thinks he mainly increases the security of the United States by ensuring that it can ward off themselves as well as possible, but never takes time to see if this all does. Stark has recently helped to develop ' newest weapon: the Stark Industries Jericho Missile-cluster bomb. When he was in a humvee to get to demonstrate the weapon in Afghanistan , it is attacked by the ten ringsterrorist group. Stark was seriously injured when a bomb goes off next to him this touches and some shards of this drill in his chest. Stark is kidnapped by the ten rings, as they want him to build a new version of the weapon for them. He refuses at first, but agrees, after tortured, right in. The ten rings promises to him when their Jericho Missile is ready, although Stark know this is an empty promise. Stark at work is assisted by a fellow prisoner, Ho YinsenDr. This mounts a electromagnet in Starks chest to the shrapnel away from his heart. While Stark pretends as if he indeed makes a cluster bomb for terrorists, he and Yinsen work on a special harness, powered by a miniature arc reactor (a fictional power source, created by Stark). Take the two Stark in the harness with an escape attempt. Yinsen is, but Stark escapes and kills on his flight a number of terrorists. He is later picked up by the air force. Stark is Iron ManEdit Back in the United States makes Stark at a press conference announced that Stark Industries stops the production of weapons. He has now seen in whose hands this all end up and wants to make appear this anymore. This last he not publicly known. He was officially in the time he was kidnapped ' on tour '. Stane takes only not settle Starks intention and tells him that his decision is not approved by the Board of Directors. Stark decides a while back to pull out the publicity. Meanwhile he secretly works at the harness with which he escaped into Afghanistan. He improves it by, among other things, to increase the number of gadgets, it's a lot smaller and more practical and resistant to extreme cold. He also makes part of the magnet that protects his heart. He soon discovers that Stane secretly sells Stark Industries weapons to terrorists. Realizing what his company has done, use Tony the harness to be Iron Man . He flies to Afghanistan, where he saves from the ten rings Yinsens village by destroying their stockpiles. This attracts the attention of both the American army as of Starks friend Rhodes. After this first act let Stark his assistant Potts figuring out where Stark Industries weapons sold even more, so that he can destroy this for them on place of destination. Pepper discovered during her research that Stane had originally hired the ten rings to kidnap and to overcome Stark. They also discovered that he was the original Iron Man suit that Tony had built in Afghanistan has stolen to grab one to themselves (and thus to be the supervillain Iron Monger). In the climax of the film comes to a confrontation between Iron Man and Iron Monger. Iron Monger succumbs when Stark instructs Potts to ensure that the reactor in his company self-destructs while Iron Monger on top of the building. Then he makes Stark publicly known that Iron Man is at a press conference. EpilogueEdit After the expiry of the entire end credits contains the film an extra scene, in which Nick Fury (Samuel l. Jackson) Stark invites for a conversation about the Avengers Initiative. This is a reference to The Avengers, which Stark/Iron Man in the original comic book series, one of the founding fathers is. Division Of RolesEdit Actor Character Robert Downey Jr. Tony Stark/Iron Man Terrence Howard Jim Rhodes Jeff Bridges Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger Gwyneth Paltrow Virginia ' Pepper ' Potts Leslie Bibb Christine Everhart Shaun Toub Yinsen Faran Tahir Raza Sayed Badreya Abu Bakaar Bill Smitrovich General Gabriel Clark Gregg Agent Phil Coulson Paul Bettany Jarvis (voice) Jon Favreau Happy Hogan Tim Guinee All Major Samuel L. Jackson Nick Fury BackgroundEdit ProductionEdit In april 1990 Universal Pictures bought the rights for an Iron Manmovie. Twentieth Century Fox bought In February 1996 on these rights. Actor Nicolas Cage In January 1997 showed interest in the lead role and in september 1998, Tom Cruise known both in the film wanting to participate if the directing work to do. Director Quentin Tarantino was approached in October 1999 to writing and directing an Iron Man movie, but the deal fell through. Fox eventually sold the film rights to New Line Cinema. In July 2000, a scenario for the film written for the studio by Tim McCanlies. In december 2004, the studio Nick Cassavetes as Director, with the plan to release the film in 2006. After two years of development without much success gave New Line Cinema the film rights back to Marvel. On 28 april 2006 made Avi Arad, President of Marvel Studios, known that Jon Favreau directing Iron Manthe movie would, with Paramount Pictures as Distributor. Filming would begin in February 2007, with the premiere date 2 May 2008. Favreau created an Iron Man-Group on MySpace to keep fans informed. Iron Man comic book artist Adi Granov worked on the designs of the suits of armor in the film. Robert Downey Jr. would be even eight months after filming are busy with motion capture-Iron Man in the movements of his armor realistic to put down. Long time did the rumor circulating that the Mandarin would be the villain from the movie. Although the Mandarin end up not in the film, the ten rings terrorist organization called a reference to him (the Mandarin got his forces of 10 rings). CommentsEdit Iron Man was with positive comments were received. On May 5, 2008 scored the film a 93% on Rotten Tomatoes. In its opening week brought Iron Man $ 98.618.668 on biosscopen in the United States and Canada in 4105. The film belongs to the Top 10 movies with the best opening. Things Worth KnowingEdit Marvel Comics ' Stan Lee has (as in every Marvel film adaptation) a cameo roll. He is a few seconds In Iron Man when the man who by Stark is mistaken for Playboyboss Hugh Hefner. In the original comic book series from the sixties, Tony Stark Iron Man during the Viet Nam war . When Potts there for the first time at is when Stark has earmarked the Iron Man armor, is on a Workbench to see Captain America 's shield (with whom Stark in the comic series to form the The Avengers belongs). When Rhodes a silver armor that resembles that of Stark in the workshop listed, he doubts for a moment and then says Next time maybe. Rhodes is in the original comic book series, War Machine The climax of the film is very similar to that of Iron Man part # 200 from 1986. Connections with other moviesEdit Iron Man is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe; a series of live-action movies all play in the same fictional universe: Along with The Incredible Hulk, Thor and Captain America: The First Avenger Iron Man is referred to as leading up to The Avengers. In 2010 Iron Man got a sequel titled Iron Man 2 . Tony Stark/Iron Man has a cameo in the film The Incredible Hulk . Awards and nominationsEdit year price category nominated (n) rash 2008 Golden Trailer Award Summer 2008 Blockbuster "Escaped" won Best action - nominated MTV Movie Award Best summer movie so far - won Teen Choice Award Choice Movie Actor: Action Adventure Robert Downey Jr. nominated Choice Movie Actress: Action Adventure Gwyneth Paltrow Choice Movie Villain Jeff Bridges Choice Movie: Action Adventure - Category:2008 films